A Romantic Christmas
by Andreaslima-Microsoft Sam-95
Summary: This is one of 5 one-shots you will see over the next couple of days. This one is part two of my OC pairing with Bebe.


Howdy ho, fanfic readers. You maybe wondering why there's another fanfic I'm writing. Well since its December, I decided to put all other fanfics on hiatus until after December, January, and February. So this December I will do a series of 5 South Park one-shots. How's that for a Christmas present. This first fanfic involves my OC Lucas Valkyrie, who I am pairing him with Bebe Stevens. So let's put on our Santa caps and march onward. Ladies and gentlemen, it's… SHOWTIME!

_Normal P.O.V:_

A robbery was taking place at an opened Christmas shop. The robbers were making sure that no one even dared to try calling the police. They were demanding that anything Christmas handed to them. Worse, there were children in the robbery.

A figure with a mechanical wolf mask was on top of the roof of the Christmas store. "Rob a Christmas store will they? Well we'll see about this." He said silently to himself. He then dropped down and made sure he was not noticed by the robbers and slipped inside quietly.

Inside, the figure watched the robbers. He sees one of them begin pointing a Uzi at a family who was shopping. He silently slips into the manager's office. The manager was also taken hostage by one of the other robbers. The robber points his gun at the manager while eyeing the figure. "One false move and this guy gets it." Said the robber. This is when his other personality came in. "Oh really now? Could you hold on a second?" He silently closes the door. He nods and suddenly he gets behind them without warning, he begins beating the crap out of the robbers.

The hero turns to the manager. "It's ok. You're safe for right now." He spoke with his calm personality. "Who are you?" The manager spoke. "Who I am does not matter right now." Then his other personality came in. "Do you have a mic where I can speak into the intercom?" He asked. The manager nodded and he brings out the mic. "Why do you need it?" He asked. "Just to give the robber scumbags a little surprise before I beat them up." He said. "Odd but ok." Said the manager. The figure takes out an Android phone.

The figure then speaks into the mic. "Attention all robbers. Before you rob the entire place, allow me to sing a little song for you all. It goes a little like this." He said. "What the f*** is going on?" The figure began to sing.

Jingle bells

_Go to hell_

Your robbery ends here now

_Satan will condemn you after you die in jail._

_Jingle balls_

_Jingle bells_

_Ho-ho-holy crap_

_Prepare to be beaten up_

_And then you'll go to jail_

"Ok I thought that robber in there had everything under control with the manager." One of the robbers said. "And here is a special song from Linkin Park." The figure spoke. Then the song No More Sorrow begins playing over the intercom. The robbers then rush to the manager's office only to find it empty. The manager was nowhere to be found. The figure was on top of the aisle shelves. He let out a mechanical howl as soon as the lyrics said "_No more sorrow. I payed for your mistakes._"

"What in the-?! The robbers opened fire, but the figure was too quick for them. He punched the robbers one by one. All the robbers were then knocked out at this point. The figure then turned to the hostages, his wisecracking personality came in. "A lesson from Courage Wolf. Someone breaking into the store to rob something? Break into their faces." Courage Wolf then slipped away without a trace. The police soon arrive to arrest the robbers. Courage Wolf was back on the roof. He then slipped away.

_Lucas' Narration:_

That superhero right there, that's me. My name is Lucas Valkyrie. And I was the new kid here in South Park. Ever since I moved from Florida to South Park, I made a lot of new friends. Also I'm in the 4th grade along with my friends that I consider friends: Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. Cartman, however, I hate the fat bastard. I always considered him a manipulative and racist son of a bitch. As for the rest of the 4th grade students, they're not bad. Heck I even friended not only Stan, Kyle, and Kenny, but also my first friend before meeting the boys, make that two friends that I accepted friend requests on Facebook, Bebe and Butters. Where do I begin with Bebe? She's pretty. Do I really need to say more? Since our first meeting back when I enrolled in South Park's own school (Before fourth grade I was in third grade where I graduated from it back in Florida so I moved to South Park around July.), I've had a crush on her since. Though I was nervous to even tell her my feelings for her. One time I asked Stan if he had a girlfriend and, surprise, he currently has one: Wendy Testaburger. I did meet Wendy myself. We became friends fast like I did with Bebe and Butters. So, since Christmas time was almost here, I decided to do something special for Bebe. But first I decided the one to go to for advice was Wendy. So I sent a message to her on Facebook to meet me at Stark's Pond, where I'll have Bebe meet me at Christmas. She agreed. Only problem is that she's going to be late. I'll be honest, I'm a patient man. So I was watching the news and saw that a robbery was taking place at a Christmas store, so while I went to fight crime.

Now, about my alter ego, Courage Wolf. I got the name from my favorite meme. Also, my parents are retired crime fighters. After they married and I was born, they passed the superhero heritage to me back when we were all in Florida. I was born with photographic reflexes, the ability to mimic what you see on TV perfectly. As you seen, whenever I'm Courage Wolf, I tend to get a split personality. I start calm and then the next I'm a wisecracker like Deadpool. Anyway, I just prevented anything bad to happen to the hostages as what you have seen. And now I checked my phone. I figured that Wendy must be on her way to Stark's Pond.

_Lucas' P.O.V:_

I looked around to make sure no one was looking while I was on the roof. Then I quickly sped off home. After I got home, I quickly went to my room and got into my regular clothes. I usually wear a Tshirt with Deadpool's symbol. And red jeans. I jumped onto my bike and went to Stark's Pond.

5 minutes later…

I arrived at Stark's Pond. And I waited for Wendy to show up. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps and there Wendy was. "Hey Lucas." Wendy greeted. "Oh hi Wendy." I greeted back. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked. "It's about Bebe." I told her. "My friend?" Wendy said curiously. "You and Bebe are friends?" I said. "Yeah." Wendy said. "Also I have noticed over a couple of days that you get nervous when speaking to Bebe." Wendy added. "It's true." I sighed. "Well if you want her to be your girlfriend, try giving her something since it's almost Christmas." Wendy said. I nodded. "I was planning on getting her a locket." I told her. Wendy nodded. "Looks like you go your work cut out for you. Well I gotta go see Stan. See you later." Wendy then left. Then I went to go Christmas shopping with the money I have.

Christmas Eve…

_Bebe's P.O.V:_

While on the computer, I have received a message from Facebook. It was from Lucas. He said to meet him at Stark's Pond. I decided to see for myself. After telling my parents where I was going, I set out to Stark's Pond.

_Lucas' P.O.V:_

I waited for Bebe. My heart was pounding like crazy. "Lucas." A voice said. I turned around, and there she was. I smiled. Bebe walked over to me. "What is it you wanted?" Bebe said. I swear her voice was beautiful. "I-I wanted to-to give you a-a Christmas present." I stuttered. "Really?" Bebe said. I nodded. I gave her a Christmas present that was wrapped up. Bebe read the tag that said To: Bebe from Lucas. Bebe opened it and it was a heart shaped locket. After opening the lid, it had a picture of both me and Bebe. Bebe saw this and tackle hugged me and we both fell to the ground. Bebe gave me a heartwarming smile. I smiled back and hugged her back. "That's so sweet." Bebe said. I nodded. I took out mistletoe. "I can't hold it much longer." I then pressed my lips against hers.

_Bebe P.O.V: _

I was wideeyed when Lucas kissed me. I blushed but then closed my eyes and kissed back. After 5 minutes, we broke away. We stared into our eyes. "Merry Christmas, Bebe." Lucas said. "Merry Christmas, Lucas." I said with a smile. Both of us held hands and looked at the stars while lying on the snow until it was time for us to go home.

So that was the first one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first Christmas present for all South Park fans. This is yours truly, signing off.


End file.
